Como perder um homem em 10 dias
by Nike Deusa da Vitoria
Summary: U.A Shina é uma jornalista de uma badalada revista feminina e Milo é um famoso e rico publicitário que quer representar a Ferrari no mercado de propaganda. Um vai mentir para o outro e uma comedia romântica vai começar. Umpresente para Felipe Nani.
1. Um publicitario e uma jornalista!

**Como Perder um Homem em Dez Dias**

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem às empresas licenciadas e ao mestre Kurumada. O filme e roteiro "Como perder um homem em 10 dias" pertencem à Paramount Pictures e eu não tenho nenhum lucro com minhas fics.**

**Essa fic é dedicada a um grande amigo meu: Felipe Nani do Amaral**

**U.A Shina é uma jornalista de uma badalada revista feminina e Milo é um famoso e rico publicitário que quer representar a Ferrari no mercado de propaganda. Um vai mentir para o outro e uma comedia romântica vai começar.**

Capitulo 1 - Um publicitário e uma joranlista!

Era bem cedo quando Shina quando chegou à redação da revista "Contemporânea" onde trabalhava para terminar uma matéria que considerava o ponto alto da sua carreira.

Quando terminou de digitar mostrou para sua melhor amiga, Marin, uma nutricionista que trabalhava escrevendo artigos de saúde para revista no biomo ao lado.

-Querida essa matéria sobre o aquecimento global é a melhor que eu já li! – disse Marin terminando de ler o que a amiga tinha escrito e vendo a cara de descrença da amiga continuou – Serio! Você foi brilhante!

-Nossa obrigada! Me matei semanas escrevendo isso! – disse Shina com falsa satisfação.

-Amiga ficou ótimo! Mas sem querer tirar doce da boca de criança, a Saori nunca vai permitir que isso seja publicado na "Contemporânea"! – disse Marin escutando um muxoxo da amiga – Você sabe o que ela diz! "As matéria tem que ser ousadas, atrevidas... Contemporâneas!" ou seja meu bem um monte de futilidade!

-Sabe?! Isso me deixa revoltada! Eu tinha um sonho! Eu me formei para isso! – disse Shina picando o artigo em mil pedacinhos – Eu queria escrever sobre temas que importam! Mas agora só escrevo sobre lipoaspiração e sapatos! Isso é frustrante!

-Calma amiga! Você consegue! Você vai ver! – disse Marin notando que o biomo a esquerda de Shina estava vazio – Cadê a June?

-Minha nossa! É mesmo! Será que... – disse Shina deixando a frase em solta para Marin concluir.

-Levou outro fora! Ela só se atrasa quando está deprimida! – disse ficando preocupada com a amiga.

-Bom vamos lá busca-la, pois temos uma reunião antes do almoço e se Saori passa aqui e vê que ela ainda não chegou, vai deixar June bem encrencada! – disse Shina pegando o sobre tudo.

-Eu vou buscar o café da manhã e você vai lá convencer-la a vir trabalhar! Nos encontramos em meia hora aqui na frente do prédio! – disse Marin saindo com a amiga.

-Dramas femininos! – disse Shina revirando os olhos.

Enquanto isso...

Milo dirigia seu conversível prateado pela rua arrancando suspiros da mulherada que tinha o privilegio de vê-lo passar. Estacionou o carro em frente a um prédio bonito e imponente que havia no centro da cidade. Jogou a chave do manobrista e disse:

-Cuidado com ele! Acabei de mandar encerar! – disse Milo dando uma piscadela.

-Pode deixar doutor Milo! – disse o manobrista entrando no carro.

Ele entrou no prédio assobiando, mexendo com as mulheres e cumprimentando os homens. Não era segredo que Milo era bom no que fazia: Publicidade. Só tinha uma pedra no seu caminho para impedir de chegar ao topo, ou melhor, duas pedras.

As gêmeas Portocalos que lideravam o ranking dos publicitários com as maiores contas e empresas e manipulavam a vontade do chefe de Milo com seus decotes e saias.

-Bom dia Portocalos! – disse Milo usando todo cinismo possível.

-Ora! Bom dia Milo Homerus! Chegou cedo hoje hein?! – disse Alicia a mais velha das gêmeas, já que Emilly a mais nova estava lendo uma revista.

-Claro! É sempre bom variar os horários... – disse Milo reparando na revista que Emilly estava lendo e começando a ler os títulos também – Nossa! "Contemporânea"! "Como colocar fogo em uma relação", "Truques e lingeries para sair da rotina"! Nossa Emilly, a gente podia tentar isso qualquer dia! O que acha?

-Essa revista é a melhor revista feminina do país! E é aqui que os publicitários devem atingir o publico feminino! – disse Emilly ferina – Saberia disso se entendesse de mulheres e se fosse um publicitário competente!

-Vou pensar na dica querida! – disse Milo quase rosnando – Tenham um bom dia!

Milo sobe as escadas que davam aceso ao primeiro andar, onde ficava a agencia de publicidade onde trabalha. Logo foi chegando e largando a pasta sobre a mesa e assuntando Shura e Kanon que trabalhavam distraidamente em suas mesas.

-Nossa... Bom dia Milo? – disse Shura ironicamente reclamando do mau humor do amigo – Acordou com o pé esquerdo?

-Não! São aquelas gêmeas malditas! Elas conseguem tiram todo mundo do serio e já conseguiram acabar com meu dia! – disse Milo se largando em sua poltrona.

-Ih, Shura será que a gente conta para ele? – perguntou Kanon apreensivo, mas o amigo precisava saber.

-Conta logo! O homem não pode ficar no escuro! – disse Shura com um sorriso amarelo.

-O que foi? Falem rápido! – disse Milo quase dando um piti.

-Bom sabe aquele lance da publicidade da Ferrari? – perguntou Kanon a Milo apreensivamente – Bom ele deu a responsabilidade das gêmeas cuidarem disso!

-Ah não pode ser! Fui eu quem fez a pesquisa de mercado e fui eu quem conseguiu uma reunião com a equipe da Ferrari para negociarmos a questão da publicidade! – disse Milo se descabelando – Era para eu ser o dono desse lance! Mas eu não vou deixar assim!

-Bom o chefe marcou uma reunião com as gêmeas hoje à noite para decidir os últimos detalhes! Talvez seja sua chance de interferir! – disse Shura animando o amigo.

-E onde foi que marcaram a reuniãozinha? – perguntou o publicitário irônico.

-Lá no Afrodite's Town! – disse Kanon refrescando a memória de Milo.

-Aquele bar bacana que inauguraram semana passada? – perguntou Milo recebendo uma afirmativa – Bom vou ter que usar uma camisa nova hoje à noite e atacar para o tudo ou nada!

-É assim que se fala moleque! – disse Kanon dando um soco no ombro do amigo.

Nesse meio tempo...

Shina estava parada na porta do apartamento de June esperando a amiga abrir. Se surpreendeu ao ver a amiga com a cara inchada de tanto chorar e ainda de pijama.

-Oi Shina! Eu to legal! – disse June, mas nem conseguiu segurar mais que dois minutos e começou a chorar e correu para cama se perguntando – O que tem de errado comigo?

-Querida não tem nada de errado com você! Vamos se anime! A vida continua... – disse Shina tentando faze-la para de chorar – Só saiu com o Shun alguns dias...

-Foram os "alguns dias" mais fantásticos da minha vida! – disse ficando envergonhada e enfiando a cara no travesseiro.

-Não pode se apoiar em um homem dessa maneira amiga! Vamos levanta e se troca, pois não vou deixar você perder seu emprego por causa desse idiota!

-Mas não posso viver sem ele! Ele é o homem da minha vida!

-Se ele fosse o homem da sua vida teria percebido mulher fantástica que ele magoou e teria vindo aqui te pedir desculpas! – disse Shina tirando algumas roupas do armário para ela se vestir – Ande logo levanta daí! O Sol está brilhando lá fora e temos uma reunião no trabalho daqui menos de vinte minutos! Não vou permitir que fique assim!

-Ai Shina! Obrigada pela injeção de animo! – disse June se levantando.

June demorou pouco menos de 10 minutos para se vestir e logo pegaram um táxi para voltar à redação da revista. Encontraram Marin em frente ao prédio segurando três cafés e alguns bolinhos.

-Bom dia June! – disse Marin com seu melhor sorriso.

-Bom dia Marin! E eu não quero falar sobre isso ok?! – disse June com cara de poucos amigos bancando a conformada.

Marin e Shina se olharam e nada disseram já que era a vontade da amiga, então tomaram o caminho do prédio, June parou e perguntou chorando:

-O que há de errado comigo?

- Querida, não há nada de errado com você! – disse Marin – Os homens é que são uns idiotas...

-Mas tudo tava indo bem para 15 dias e de repente ele some! – disse June chorando e atraindo a atenção de alguns curiosos.

-June vamos entrar! – disse Shina levando a amiga para dentro do prédio para que não ficasse atraindo olhares curiosos.

-A gente já tinha uma química! Era tão bom quando fazíamos amor! – disse June suspirando.

-Saiu com um cara duas semanas e já tinha ido para cama com ele? – perguntou Marin abismada.

-Sim! A gente já fazia isso desde o... – pensou June – Do segundo encontro! Ah e eu também disse que o amava!!!

-Você fez o que? – perguntou Shina.

-Ah eu precisava me expressar! Era o que eu tava sentindo! – disse June achando meio ruim - Mas ai depois disso ele começou a ficar meio estranho e não retornava as minhas ligações! E terminou comigo por email!

-Só por curiosidade, quantas vezes você ligava para ele? – perguntou Marin.

-Ah acho que umas 15 vezes ao dia!

-O que? –perguntou Shina - Deve ser por isso que ele não te retornava, não tinha tempo de ligar para você...

-Bom, não tinha jeito de saber que era eu! Nunca deixa recado na secretaria eletrônica ou quando alguém atendia eu desligava o telefone! – disse June entrando no elevador com as amigas – Mas eu sei por que ele me deixou... Sou muito feia!

-Você não é feia! – disseram Marin e Shina ao mesmo tempo.

-June! Tudo que eu vejo é um erro de conduta no seu comportamento! Se eu fizesse o que você fez eu também seria abandonada! – disse Shina rindo com as duas.

-Ah com você é diferente! Você é a italiana exótica! Você poderia ter chulé, mal hálito e falar um monte de palavrão que os homens iam achar lindo!

-Ora isso é muito nojento e grosseiro! Somos mulheres e todas as regras se aplicam a mim bem como a você! Temos que saber lidar com os homens... – disse Shina entrando na sala de reunião – Depois a gente concluiu o assunto...

-Bom já que as nossas belas colunistas chegaram, podemos começar não?! - a voz autoritária de Saori perguntou ao fundo.

-Sim claro! – disse Marin se acomodando nas poltronas com as outras.

-Vamos começar com... Lara! O que temos para esse mês? – perguntou a editora da revista em tom autoritário para uma de suas colunistas puxa saco.

Ouviram uma história muito chata sobre uma mulher que havia ficado sem a unha do dedão direito por causa de um fungo contraído pelo alicate da manicure.

-Ótimo! Publique isso na próxima edição! – disse Saori dando seu veredicto e procurando a próxima vitima – E... Shina?! O que tem para nós?

-Errr... Bem Saori! Eu estava pensando em algo diferente... Abordar tema mais polêmicos... Como por exemplo, enchentes causadas por... – mas Saori não deixou Shina acabar de se pronunciar e a cortou.

-Não Shina! Isso não é "Contemporânea"! Moda, beleza, tendências... É sobre isso que você tem que escrever!

-Mas Saori...

-Mas nada de mais Saori! – disse sentenciando – Eu sou sua chefe!

-Claro! - disse Shina em desagrado.

-Bom! Próximo... Ahn, June! Você querida!

-Ahh! Eu... – disse June meio confusa que ainda assuava o nariz em um lenço de papel para apagar os rastros do choro – Eu não estive nada bem esses dias e não escrevi nada Saori...

-Ela levou um fora Saori! – disse Marin para ver se conseguia limpar a barra da amiga.

-Ah não querida! Não me diga uma coisa dessas! Que cara safado! – disse Saori defendendo June – Mas devo dizer que você está divina hoje! E não será nenhum cara que vai te desvalorizar! Concordam comigo meninas?

-Sim! Claro! – foram as respostas que todos na reunião deram.

-Então que tal escrever alguma coisa sobre isso? – perguntou Saori a queima roupa.

-Mas Saori?! Não posso escrever sobre minha vida pessoal! – disse June tentando se defender.

-Então ta! Quem quer escrever sobre a vida pessoal da June? – perguntou a editora dando uma ordem praticamente.

-Eu faço! – disse um homem bem afeminado que se chamava Jonny.

-Espera um pouco Saori! O Jonny não tem nada haver com minha vida pessoal, então... – depois que June disse isso começou uma discursão na sala sobre quem iria escrever.

-Eu vou fazer! – disse Shina levantando a mão fazendo todo mundo se calar.

-Ah é?! E como pretende fazer? Explique-se! – disse Saori para Shina em tom de desafio.

-Bom olhem a June! Ela é linda, esperta e inteligente! Mas tem um problema serio nos relacionamentos! – disse Shina meio incerta – E não sabe o que está fazendo de errado como muitas de nossas leitoras!

-Estou gostando da lógica! – disse Saori – Prossiga!

-Então eu sairia com um cara e cometeria a maioria de erros que as mulheres cometem em seus relacionamentos! Então eu faria anotações e daria uma receita para as leitoras do que não fazer e qual a reação dos homens a frente desses erros!

-Um manual de namorar ao contrario? – perguntou Marin que achou genial a idéia de Shina.

-Isso! –disse Saori se levantando – Será matéria de capa! "Como perder um homem em dez dias"! Shina ache sua cobaia e comece a escrever!

-Espera um pouco! Em dez dias? Porque? – perguntou Shina.

-Porque 10 é um numero media! E será bem divertida essa uma semana e meia! Quero anotações diárias na minha mesa!

-Ok! – disse Shina pensando "Nossa, dessa vez eu me ferrei bonito!".

-Ai amiga obrigada! – disse June abraçando Shina – Nem sei o que aconteceria se você não tivesse tomado partido!

-Bom agora tenho que escrever e temos que achar o cara que será minha cobaia! – disse Shina meio preocupada.

-Pode deixar que eu sei onde fica o bar mais badalado da cidade! E vamos achar seu solteirão lá hoje a noite! – disse Marin sorrindo.

-Você adorou essa idéia não é?! – perguntou Shina estreitando os olhos.

-Claro! Você será uma pioneira nesse assunto! E abrirá a mente de muitas mulheres! – disse a ruiva sorrindo.

-Ai dio mio! Eu mereço! – disse Shina saindo.

-Isso amiga! Treina seu italiano, porque ele vai te ajudar a conquistar sua cobaia hoje! – disse June saindo atrás da amiga.

Shina continuava discutindo com as amigas quando trombou na chefe e em duas mulheres que andavam pela redação da revista com ela.

-Nossa me desculpa Saori! – disse Shina sem graça.

-Sem problemas! – disse Saori com um sorriso muito amável que assustou Shina – Bom quero que conheça as publicitárias gêmeas, Emily e Alicia Portocalos que vão trabalhar um tempo conosco na revista!

-Muito prazer! Shina Antonellini! – disse cumprimentando as duas.

-Antonellini? Italiana? – perguntou Emily olhando Shina dos pés a cabeça.

-Sim! – disse desconfiada.

-E é essa italiana que vai tentar perder um homem em dez dias como eu estava contando para vocês! – disse Saori.

-Nossa parece um tanto malvado! – disse Alicia – Mas será divertido!

-Espero que sim! Bom eu vou indo, pois tenho que achar minha cobaia! – disse Shina dando um tchau e indo pra sua mesa montar seu plano maquiavélico. Afinal não seria tão má idéia assim. "No fundo ser uma experiência libertadora Shina Antonellini" disse para si mesma.

Continua...

**Hello people! Como vão? Quanto tempo... Achei que essa historia precisava entrar no universo de Cavaleiros do Zodíaco... O começo ficou meio parecido com o filme, mas posso garantir que Shina será bem mais perversa que Andy Anderson do filme... E o Milo como sempre vai sofrer na mão de um ficwriter endiabrada!**

**Aceito sugestões, criticas e comentários... E reviews são combustíveis para escrever!!!**

**Bom e relembrando essa fic é de presente para Felipe Nani que vem me ajudando e incentivando (mutuamente) por um bom tempo! A idéia de o casal central ser Milo x Shina é dele... Bjus amigooo... (Eu ia pedir você para revisar para mim, mas quis fazer supresa)!**

**Bom, beijos e mais beijos para o todos!**

**Nikke a deusa da vitoria**


	2. Começando o esquemaaa!

**Como Perder um Homem em Dez Dias**

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem às empresas licenciadas e ao mestre Kurumada. O filme e roteiro "Como perder um homem em 10 dias" pertencem à Paramount Pictures e eu não tenho nenhum lucro com minhas fics.**

**Essa fic é dedicada a um grande amigo meu: Felipe Nani do Amaral**

**U.A Shina é uma jornalista de uma badalada revista feminina e Milo é um famoso e rico publicitário que quer representar a Ferrari no mercado de propaganda. Um vai mentir para o outro e uma comedia romântica vai começar.**

**Capitulo 02 – Começando o Esquema!**

Foi mais um dia e tanto de trabalho para Shina, que saiu da readação da revista totalmente exausta.

-Ai meninas! Vocês juram que vamos começar com isso hoje? – perguntou desanimada.

-Querida! São 10 dias para perder um homem... Precisa encontrar um bocó hoje! – disse June muito animada com a idéia.

-Alguma sugestão então? Por onde eu começo?

-Bom eu fui a um bar legal com o Aiolia esses tempos para trás... Se chama Afrodite´s Town! E o ponto de encontro dos ricassos da cidade! – disse Marin sorrindo.

-Marin você ta saindo com aquele almofadinhas de novo? – perguntou Shina preocupada – A mãe dele te odeia... Porque fica insistindo?

-Ah Shina... Eu gosto dele... E alem do mais não tem só a mãe dele... Tem o pai e o bonitão do irmão que são um doce! – disse Marin sorrindo – E alem disso, o Aiolos é louco por vocês até hoje!

-Bom infelizmente não deu certo! Não gostava dele o tanto que gostava de mim... Enfim... Ele é um cara legal... Só que não é para mim!

-Tudo bem! Mas olha aqui o que ele mandou para você! – disse June recolhendo o correio da casa de Shina quando chegaram.

-O que? – perguntou Shina olhando o que June tirava do envelope – Ahhh... Ingressos para as finais de futebol! Ai obrigada Aiolos...

-Ele é diretor da revista ateniense de esportes e sabe como você é louca por futebol! – disse Marin.

-Claro, ainda mais quando as finais do campeonato europeu são na cidade!

-Bom, mas voltando ao assunto da matéria... Vamos ou não ao Afrodite´s? – perguntou June animada.

-E eu tenho lá muita escolha!? – disse Shina abrindo a armário para escolher uma roupa para saírem.

Enquanto isso...

Milo já chegava ao Afrodite´s e já pedia a garrafa de champanhe, pois comemoraria! Definitivamente aquela conta publicitária não ficaria com as gêmeas.

-Elas vão ver como se joga sujo! – disse Milo com um sorriso que colocaria medo até cérebro, o cão dos infernos.

Ficou aguardando o chefe e as "colegas" de trabalho chegarem e ficou muito feliz ao ver a cara de surpresa de todos por encontrarem ele ali.

-Boa noite chefe! Meninas! – disse puxando a cadeira para todos.

-Milo?! O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Shion, o seu querido e amado chefe.

-Bom a dica de que a Ferrari precisava de uma agencia de propaganda foi minha! E faço parte desse lance!

-Mas Milo eu tenho que pensar em quem está mais preparado para vender esse tipo de produto na empresa! E Ferrari é um bem de luxo e você é especializado em bens de consumo rápido!

-O chefe tem toda razão! – disse Alicia provocando – O que você entende de Ferrari?

-Ferrari?! Querida eu sou homem! Qualquer homem sabe sobre Ferrari muito mais que uma MULHER!

-Nossa é mesmo?! – rebateu Emily – Então porque será que a Ferrari nos pediu para fazer uma campanha publicitária voltada para as mulheres?

-O que? – perguntou Milo abismado.

-O publico alvo da campanha são as mulheres... MULHERES! A Ferrari que explorar esse mercado que está crescendo significativamente! – disse Alicia entre dentes – Saberia disso que entendesse um pouquinho de mulheres e publicidade!

-Olha eu adoro as mulheres! E adoro propaganda! E eu posso fazer essa campanha! – disse Milo – Olha só... Podemos passar a idéia "Uma Ferrari é para todas"! Dando a sensação de independência e de...

-Espera! – disse Emily interrompendo – Nós não gostamos! Se uma Ferrari é pra todas, passamos a idéia de que ela é comum...

-E se ela é comum perde status! Que é o maior motivo para compra-las! – disse Alicia – Saberia disso se entendesse as mulheres e a Ferrari!

-Vender uma Ferrari a uma mulher é como faze-la se apaixonar! Ela precisa sentir cobiça, desejo e poder! – disse Emily se insinuando para Shion.

-Ah com certeza você tem razão Emily! – disse Shion babando no decote dela.

"Velho babão!" - pensou Milo – Mas então estão insinuando que o que é preciso para vender Ferraris é saber fazer uma mulher se apaixonar?

-Exatamente! – disse Alicia sorrindo triunfante.

-Então fechou! Isso é o que eu faço de melhor! Depois de propaganda, é claro!

-É convencido hein?! – disse Shion rindo.

-Não! Confiante! – disse com seu sorriso arrasador.

Enquanto a discusão sobre como fazer uma mulher se apaixonar, do outro lado do bar Shina, Marin e June pediam suas bebidas.

-E ai já analisou os caras? – perguntou June ansiosa.

-Calma acabei de chegar! Mas o lugar é muito bonito e de muito bom gosto! – disse Shina bebendo seu martine com morangos.

-Ei você viu a Marin?

-Ela encontrou com o Aiolia e o Aiolos perto da porta do bar... – disse Shina analisando.

-Ei porque não usa o Aiolos pro esquema? –perguntou June animada.

-Você ta louca? O Aiolos é uma cara bacana! Não posso fazer isso com ele... E além do mais a Marin já deve ter pedido ajuda ao Aiolia e a ele...

-Ah ta! Vocês até que podiam ter dado certo!

-É podia... mas o Aiolia não é para mim... Somos muito diferentes...

-Bom não vou insistir mais no assunto! – disse June ajudando Shina analisar - O que acha daquele cara de cabelo azul claro?

-É... Até que não é ruim! – disse dando um sorriso maroto – Vou lá ver no que dá...

-Sim... Vou ficar lá com Marin e os meninos! – disse June saindo.

Shina foi até o bar pedir outra bebida e ter uma oportunidade de conversar com o bonitão indicado por June. Depois dela ter trombado nele e pedido desculpas iniciaram um conversa até animada demais na opinião dos quatro que assistiam...

-O papo ta animado hein?! – disse Aiolios para June.

-É ta animado até demais... – disse June estranhando também.

Na conversa...

-Nossa Afrodite foi demais te conhecer... Depois eu te apresento pro estilita da "Contemporânea"! – disse Shina se levantando do bar, pois já sabia que apesar de ter feito amizade com o dono do bar, aquilo ali não ia dar em nada.

-Que bom! Depois eu e o Tom passamos lá pra te visitar! – disse ele sorrindo e indicando uma moreno , alto, bonito e sensual que recebia as pessoas na entrada do bar que acenou para os dois muito "alegremente".

-Então ta combinado! –disse se levantando – Bom vou lá nas minhas amigas e qualquer dia apareço de novo!

-Tchau linda! – disse Afrodite animado.

-Tchau! – disse saindo do bar e olhando para os amigos, que lhe retribuíam um olhar curioso e como resposta de longe mesmo Shina gesticulou um espera para os amigas.

-E ai? Como foi? Conseguiu? – perguntou Marin curiosa.

-Ele é gay! – disse dando um muxoxo e arrancando gargalhadas até de Aiolos – E o namorado dele é o recepcionista!

-Aquele lindo da portaria? – disse June frustada ao ver Shina positivar a resposta – Não acredito!

-Essa foi ótima! – disse Aiolia enxugando as lagrimas dos olhos de tanto rir.

-Obrigada pelo incentivo moral! – disse Shina continuando de pé e analisando possibilidades – Ahhh! Quase me esqueci... Obrigada pelos ingressos Aiolos!

-Ah que isso Shina! Eu sei o quanto você gosta! Não precisa agradecer! – disse Aiolos esperançoso – Você vai?

-Claro! E ainda esse ingressos vão me ajudar e muito nessa matéria! – disse sorrindo e olhando para Aiolios. Não sabia porque até hoje porque não tinham dado certo, mas aquilo foi um acordo dos dois... Sabiam que eram ótimos como amigos, mas não com namorados... Isso acontece de vez em quando na vida de toda mulher.

-Se precisar mais da minha ajuda para essa matéria é só falar! – disse o grego bonitão.

-Nossa que idéia ótima! –disse Marin – Ter um ex sabendo do esquema vai ajudar muito!

-Bom um brinde a minha meteria! – propôs Shina, que já começava a imaginar mil diabruras – E para falar verdade Aiolos vou precisar muito de você do meu novo amigo gay! – disse indicando Afrodite e arrancando risos de todos.

Enquanto isso na mesa de Milo...

-Escuta aqui... Eu posso sim fazer uma mulher se apaixonar por mim! – disse Milo – E se posso fazer isso, posso vender Ferraris!

Enquanto Milo dava seu piti, Alicia avistou Shina de pé rindo com os amigos que estavam sentados em uma mesa não muito longe e logo reconheceu a jornalista e teve uma idéia mais do que maldosa...

-Sabe Milo... – disse interrompendo o rapaz – Eu gostaria de vê-lo provar isso!

-Provar exatamente o que? - perguntou o rapaz -Que posso fazer uma mulher se apaixonar por mim?! Claro minha cara...

-Fazer uma mulher se apaixonar por Ferraris e dinheiro ou por você?!

-Por mim é claro! Ta achando o que?

-Então vamos fazer uma aposta!

-Aposta? – perguntaram Emily, Shion e Milo ao mesmo tempo.

-Sim! Daqui a 10 dias a empresa está patrocinando uma festa para os herdeiros da Ferrari no museu de Atenas... – disse Alicia sorrindo – Acha que pode fazer uma mulher se apaixonar por você até lá?

-Qualquer mulher hetero e disponível! Posso sim! – disse Milo com um sorriso confiante.

-Então vamos fazer assim... Escolheremos uma aqui mesmo! Hoje! – disse Alicia.

-Ok! Feito! – disse Milo – Podem escolher a moça de sorte! Mas eis o que está em jogo... Se eu conseguir a conta da Ferrari é minha!

-Tudo bem! – disse Emily – Vamos escolher... Que tal aquela de vestido de cetim preto?

-Pega leve Emily! – disse Milo olhando para a moça de vestido de cetim preto que devia pelo menos 130kg.

-Ou aquela parecendo a Morticia da família Adams? – insistiu de novo Emily fazendo Milo arrepiar ao ver a mulher.

-Não... – interrompeu Alicia – Eu quero aquela lá!

-Qual? – perguntou Milo.

-Aquela de cabelo verde, vestido roxo que está rindo com os amigos! – disse Alicia.

-Tá bom! Fechado! – disse Milo se levantando – Bom se me derem licença... Tenho uma aposta para ganhar...

-Então ta combinado! Se a mulher estiver mesmo apaixonada por você daqui a 10 dias, a conta é sua! – disse Shion encerrando o assunto.

Logo que os dois saíram Emily foi até Alicia aflita:

-Você ficou louca? É uma conta de 30 milhões de dólares... E porque escolheu aquela moça?

-Você não reconheceu a colunista da "Contemporânea"?

-A da coluna "Como Fazer"?

-Isso mesmo!

-Mana, você é um gênio! – dizendo isso fez um brinde com a irmã.

Milo foi procura a mulher que lhe traria a conta de ouro da empresa e meio que disfarçando trombou em Shina que voltava do banheiro.

- Desculpe Srta! –disse dando um sorriso com uma mistura de Don Juan e Casa Nova – Perdida por aqui?

-Depende! – disse Shina entrando da brincadeira.

-Precisando de um guia?

-Talvez... – disse a moça retribuindo com um sorriso ainda mais insinuante que o dele – Shina Antonellini!

-Milo Homerus!

-Nossa que charme!

-Obrigado!

-Falei do nome grego!

-E sobre mim o que acha?

-Ainda preciso formar uma opinião... – disse a jornalista sorrindo.

-Posso te ajudar com isso te convidando para jantar? – disse o publicitário.

-Você é solteiro e hetero? – perguntou Shina só para se garantir.

-Sou sim! – disse Milo gargalhando – E ai? Aceita meu convite?

-Me espera na porta! Só vou entregar as chaves para minha amiga!

-Tudo bem! – disse indo em direção a porta.

Shina fez um sinal para June vir até ela e lhe entregou a chave.

-E ai conseguiu?

-Acho que sim! Olha o cara da porta...

-Nossa que deus gregoooo!!!!

-Bom eu vou começar o esquema! Vou sair para jantar com ele e ver se vale a pena! – disse Shina lhe dando dinheiro para pagar sua parte na conta – Vai lá para casa e depois a gente conversa!

-Tá bom boa sorte! – disse June se despedindo e indo contar a novidade a Marin.

-Tudo pelo meu trabalho! – disse Shina caminhando até a porta.

De longe as Gêmeas brindavam ao seu plano infalível.

Continua...

Olá pessoinha queridas... Depois de muiiiiitooooo tempo eu resolvi continuar a escrever... Depois que sobrou tempo logico...

Mas obrigada a Felipe Nani e Carol Coldibeli que deixaram reviews fofos e a Morgane de Le Fay que foi um incentivo para eu continuar essa fic...

E crianças preciso de reviwssss... Bjus


	3. De deusa a demonio

**Como Perder um Homem em Dez Dias**

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem às empresas licenciadas e ao mestre Kurumada. O filme e roteiro "Como perder um homem em 10 dias" pertencem à Paramount Pictures e eu não tenho nenhum lucro com minhas fics.**

Milo e Shina foram para um restaurante japonês não muito longe do bar onde estavam, mas o rock'n roll na maior altura e o capô do conversível aberto (que atrapalhou sensivelmente o cabelo de Shina) foram o suficiente para deixar a italiana irritada e quase a fez reconsiderar a proposta de matéria que tinha feito a Saori.

Bom, mas ela tinha que admitir que Milo tinha bom gosto para comida, pois o Saquê que ele pediu e a tabua de sushi estavam divinamente deliciosas.

-E ai? O que você ta achando? – perguntou o publicitário jogando charme.

-Do restaurante ou do cara que me trouxe aqui? – perguntou Shina sorrindo.

-Os dois... De preferência.... – disse Milo com uma cara de quem não agüenta mais de curiosidade.

-Bom o restaurante é maravilhoso e a comida está divina... – disse a jornalista comendo um sushi – Agora quanto ao cara que me trouxe aqui, eu ainda to tentado formar uma opinião!

-Posso ajudar a formar essa opinião?

-Pode me ajudar respondendo algumas perguntas...

-Desde que não coloquem em risco minha integridade física, nem moral...

-Ok! – disse Shina pensando – O que você faz para viver?

-Sou formado em publicidade e trabalho na maior empresa de propaganda da Grécia! – disse Milo orgulhoso – Atualmente atuo na área de equipamentos esportivos e bebidas alcollicas... Tentando entrar no mercado de carro...

-Especialistas em vender coisas para homens? Acho que tem uma queda hein? – perguntou Shina rindo para quebrar o clima.

-Ei essa doeu! – disse Milo rindo – E você? O que faz para viver?

-Trabalho na "Contemporânea"! – respondeu Shina rindo.

-Nossa a revista feminina mais antenada do pais! – disse Milo esperando por sua vingança – Poupando o mundo de uma bulimica e uma compradora compulsiva por vez?

-Ei... Espertinho! – disse Shina rindo e admirando a capacidade de resposta do rapaz – Não fique pensando que meu trabalho é uma bobagem... Eu tenho doutorado pela Universidade de Atenas e minha chefe me prometeu que se eu fizer uma materia do jeito que ela quer posso escrever sobre o que eu quiser na revista!

-Ah é? E no que está trabalhando agora para ter sua grande chance?

-Errr... – "Em como te enlouquecer!" pensou Shina – Ah é algo diferente que eu não estou autorizada a falar...

-Ah sigilo profissional! Entendo na sua profissão tem muito...

-Isso mesmo! Bom posso fazer uma ultima pergunta?

-Claro pode mandar... – disse Milo esvasiando sua taça de saquê.

-Verdadeiro ou falso? Vale tudo no amor e na guerra! – disse sorrindo sensualmente.

-Verdadeiro! – disse Milo retribuindo com o mesmo sorriso.

-Bom saber disso... – disse Shina maquinando seus planos.

Eles ainda ficaram em torno de uma hora conversando e jantando, e para Shina por seu plano em pratica (já que tinha notado que Milo era perfeito) precisava estar no apartamento dele na primeira noite.

-Bem vinda ao meu humilde lar! – disse Milo trancando a porta e colocando as chaves do carro no balcão perto da cozinha.

-Nossa de muito bom gosto! – disse Shina ouvindo um obrigado do rapaz – Err... posso usar seu banheiro?

-Claro! Segunda a porta a direita! – disse Milo enquanto abria uma garrafa de vinho.

De dentro do banheiro Shina já telefonava para June para contar que colocava o plano em pratica.

-Sua desfrutável! Já na casa dele na primeira noite! – disse June rindo no telefone.

-June! Eu não vou dormir com ele na primeira noite! Ao contrario de certas pessoas que fizeram isso com um certo rapaz chamado Shun!

-Ai Shina! Isso foi golpe baixo!

-Olha não dá para falar muito... Deixa a chave na portaria que eu não sei que horas vou chegar...

-Tá bom! Vai lá e agarra aquele gostosão!

-June! – disse Shina em tom de alerta, mas logo começou a rir e disse "tchau"para amiga.

Milo acendia velas enquanto Shina estava no banheiro.

-Vamos lá Milo! Tem que ser para durar... Não faça bobagens...

Shina saiu com o sorriso provocante do banheiro e reparou na musica ambiente que Milo tinha colocado, e estranhou, pois era romântica demais... "Estou sentindo que isso não vai dar certo!" disse Shina para si mesma, enquanto aceitava a taça de vinho que Milo oferecia.

Ficaram os dois se encarando e tomando vinho encostados na bancada de granito que havia na entrada da cozinha. Foi quando Shina na agüentou mais e lascou um beijo em Milo. Mas para surpresa da jornalista, o rapaz a parou e disse:

-Acho que estamos nos precipitando...

Shina ficou sem entender o que se passava e começou ter a leve desconfiança que tinha arranjado outro gay para sair. Ela o olhou desconfiada e disse:

-Tudo bem! Como você quiser...

Mas Milo ao vê-la levar novamente a taça de vinho aos lábios, não conseguiu refrear seus instintos masculinos e acabou beijando Shina ardentemente de novo.

A jornalista deixou-se levar pensando "Nossa, com certeza um gay não deve ter essa pegada e beijar bem assim!". Na hora que ela deu-se por si, estava rolando com Milo no tapete aos beijos. Era a hora perfeita para por seus planos maquiavélicos em pratica.

-Calma Milo! Acho que já passamos dos limites... Quero que me respeite! – disse o tirando bruscamente de cima dela e literalmente quebrando o clima.

-Ok! Eu respeito! Vamos no seu ritmo então... – disse o publicitário a deixando chocada. Ela achou que a reação dele iria ser totalmente diferente.

-Tudo bem! Então acho melhor pararmos por aqui! – disse se levantando e arrumando o cabelo – Acho melhor eu ir para casa...

-Tudo bem... Chamo um táxi para você! – disse Milo saindo para pegar o celular e dando a oportunidade perfeita para Shina "deixar" cair os ingressos que Aiolos tinha lhe dado junto com alguns cartões de credito e documentos.

-Tenha uma boa noite Sr. Milo Homerus! – disse Shina dando um selinho nele e pensando "Quando acabar você vai querer estar morto!".

-Boa Noite, minha Linda! – disse Milo jogando todo seu charme e pensando "Essa daí já está mais do que fisgada!".

Quando Milo voltou ao seu apartamento reparou um pequeno volume a cima do tapete e foi ver o que era. Encontrou alguns documentos e cartões de Shina.

-Querendo garantir um telefona no dia seguinte hein?! – disse sorrindo, mas um brilho diferente passou por seus olhos quando vislumbrou o que estava oculto em um pequeno envelope – Ah grandes Zeus... Por Athena! São ingressos pras finais do campeonato europeu que já estão esgotadas há semanas... Ah Shina... amanhã você vai ter uma supresinha...

Shina já encontrava no escritório na manhã seguinte quando 3 entregadores chegaram segurando uma cascata de balões vermelhos em forma de coração.

-Mas o que está acontecendo??? – se perguntou a italiana quando ouviu "Entrega para Stra. Antonellini". Estática respondeu – Sou eu!

-Assine aqui por favor! – disse um dos entregadores.

-Oh grande Zeus Shina! – disse June já abrindo os cartões – "Meu coração já tem 100 bons motivos para acorda mais feliz de manhã!" Ohhh que charme...

-Nossa ele mandou exatos 100 corações! Criativo... – disse Marin contando.

-Ah ele trabalha em propaganda! Não pode evitar...

-Isso significa que ele foi fisgado?

-Isso significa que ele achou os ingressos das finais...

-Deixou os ingressos na casa dele?!

-Claro, claro eu tinha que... – mas a italiana foi interrompida por seu telefone chamando – Shina Antonellinni!

-Oi minha Linda! – disse uma voz sexy e animada do outro lado da linha.

-Ora Ora! Adivinhe só... Acabei de receber um conjunto de balões realmente constrangedor...

-Ah me desculpe! Não pude resistir... – disse Milo sorrindo do outro lado da linha com Kanon e Shura se segurando pra não rirem.

-Eu bem que imaginei... Mas a que devo a honra de sua ligação Sr. Milo?! – perguntou Shina se fazendo de difícil provocando gargalhadas nas amigas.

-Bom você deixou cair ontem no meu apartamento seus documentos e alguns cartões de credito... Precisa pegar comigo...

-Ah é! Minha nossa... nem acredito que fui tão descuidada...

-Bom você pode vir buscar seus ingressos também...

-Ora ora... parece que alguém abriu meu envelope também....

-É claro que abri... ou você acha que eu não sei que você os deixou cair de propósito? Na verdade ta morrendo de vontade de me levar nesse jogo com você...

-Ah me desculpe vou pro jogo com outra pessoa... – disse a italiana quase desatando a rir.

-Ora... quem é o meu rival? – disse Milo querendo criar polemica.

-Bom isso é bastante complicado sabe?! Tenho muitos pretendentes...

-Mas nenhum deles tem o meu charme e nenhum deles será melhor companhia que eu no jogo de hoje a noite... Vamos lá Shina.... já disse que ta morrendo de vontade de me levar nesse jogo...

-Bom... – fez ar de pensativa – Está bem... me encontre na entrada sul do estagio as 20:30 e não se atrase...

-Ahh... é isso ai! Valeu... estarei lá minha linda... Tchau – Disse Milo desligando o telefone e se virando para Kanon e Shura – Essa daí ta no papo!

Em quanto isso Shina para as amigas:

-Ah ele vai se arrepender amargamente de ir ao jogo...


End file.
